1. Field of Use
The present invention relates generally to ground fault safety devices and more specifically to appliance leakage current interrupter circuits and housings.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known for electrical appliances, such as hair dryers, to draw electrical power through connection to a power source, such as an electrical outlet. Specifically, the electrical appliance (which serves as the load of the electrical system) is connected to the power source by a pair of current-carrying wires. The pair of current-carrying wires typically include a hot wire and a neutral wire, the pair of wires having equal but opposite magnitudes under normal conditions.
On occasion, the electrical system may experience a ground fault condition while the load is connected to the power supply. A ground fault condition occurs when the differential between the values of the currents of the two wires exceeds a predetermined value. Often a ground fault will occur if the hot line becomes inadvertently grounded. A ground fault condition can result in a loss of power to the electrical appliance because current is unable to flow to the load. As a consequence, an excessive amount of current tends to flow into the ground conductor of the electrical, system which, in turn, creates dangerous voltage levels at points in the circuit that should be at ground potential. This condition can result in potentially dangerous electrical shocks, which could seriously injure an individual.
Accordingly, ground fault safety devices are commonly employed in such electrical systems to eliminate ground fault conditions. One type of ground fault safety device is the ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). Another type of ground fault safety device is the appliance leakage current interrupter (ALCI). Ground fault circuit interrupters are used to eliminate ground fault conditions as well as grounded neutral conditions, whereas appliance leakage current interrupter are used only to eliminate ground fault conditions. Both types of ground fault safety devices prevent ground fault conditions from occurring by opening the electric circuit upon the detection of a ground fault condition in the pair of wires. It is known to incorporate GFCI's and ALCI's into electrical plugs, electrical switches and electrical receptacles.
ALCIs are commonly mounted within a generally rectangular housing having a top, a bottom, a front end and a rear end. The housing is attached to the appliance by an electrical cord which extends into the housing from the rear end. A pair of prongs (blades) typically extend out from the housing and are sized, shaped and spaced away from each other so that they can be inserted into the sockets of an electrical outlet, thus making contact and closing the circuit.